Celebi, a sad pokemon fic
by ShadowThorn12
Summary: In a dark tunnel, I find a Celebi, which turns out to be what I protect the most.


_**Happy/ Sad Pokemon Story**_

_**Celebi**_

**I recomend listening to Lucy by Skillet while reading this.**

**WARNING:**** VERY FREAKING SAD. :'(**

* * *

I walked along the stone corridor, adjusting my hat now and then because of the cool breeze flowing through the emtpy hallway. Along side me was my Ninetails, Vivian, lighting the way with small flames on her nine tails.

I kept walking, jumping at a little noise echoing off the walls, it sounded like... "Sobbing?" I murmered, running ahead. Whoever this was, they needed help. The sobbing kept getting louder and louder, a few shrieks came a couple of times, followed by even louder sobs.

We rounded the corner, my eyes widened at the scene before me; three men were huddled around something, one holding a whip, the other two holding a long chain. The man with the whip struck out at something, causing it to shriek again. The man next to him laughed and said, "Boy, she's a screamer! Bet the boss would have a good time training her!"

Ok, that was the last straw.

"Vivian, flame-thrower!" The ninetails obeyed and sent a tunnel of flame twords the thugs, setting thier clothes on fire. The redhead screamed and barreled down the corridor, letting go of the whip. I turned twords the other two, growling, "GO!"

The both yelped and ran after their friend, letting of of the chain. I sighed and turned twords the victim, I gasped at what she was.

It was a Celebi. Her condition could make the strongest man break down into tears, she looked horrible; Her wings were torn into shreads, her green body looked pale and ragged, her arms, legs, and chest were covered in bloody cuts. Her blue eyes were pouring with tears, burning the cut on her face. The worst part was the bonds she was in, rusted chains wrapped around her arms, legs, and neck. I pulled out my Lucario's pokeball, I couldn't just leave her here!

The Lucario, Bandit, appeared in front of me. "Bandit, use Karate Chop on Celebi's chains!" He obeyed, slamming a paw on the chain. It snapped in half, the shackles fell off of the hurt pokemon. Celebi looked up at me, reaching up it's arms to be picked up. I wrapped it in my jacket and picked it up, holding out an empty pokeball.

"If you come with me, I'll make sure you never get hurt ever again..." I said in a hushed voice, the celebi's eyes glimmered as it touched it's head on the pokeball, dissapearing in a red light.

I let her out again, she was still in her same condition. I held her in my arms, my face stretched into a smile as she snuggled into my chest. I nodded to Vivian and started out of the hallway, hopefully Nurse Joy has something for her...

* * *

I has been three years since that day, I had named the Celebi Lucy, after one of my favorite songs. Lucy had gotten very strong, her wounds were no more than scars, she had learned not to be scared of others, and she got along greatly with my other pokemon.

The thing that made me happy the most were her wings; when I found her, she couldn't fly because of the damage to her wings. But with Joy's help, I managed to get her off the ground again, she squealing in delight when she flew. She had been so happy, untill one fateful day...

* * *

Thugs. These thugs in general were boys wanting to get revenge on me for beating them in a pokemon battle and accidentaly knocking one into a "mud" pit with Rapidashes. They found me.

It started when I slept in a dorm room with Lucy and the others, stopping for the night on my way to the Pokemon Battle Royal. I had stepped out for a bit to drop off all of my pokeballs, except for Lucy's, at the pokemon center for safe keeping. I had left Lucy there to sleep, I thought she would be safe.

I was wrong.

I opened the door to the doom, it was pitchblack inside. I stepped inside, suprised by arms grabbing my from behind. I struggled as the light flicked on, revealing my attackers; All of them were eightteen. It was Jack, Mark, and Clark. Mark and Clark were twins, blonde hair and tanned skin. Jack was paler and had jet black hair. But all of them had an evil grin on their faces.

"Hello, Shade," Jack said devilishly, "How ya doin'?" "You Slowpoke-brained idiot! Get Mark off me!" Jack grinned wider, "Oh Shade, all we want is a little... begging and pain from you. Is that so bad?" I glared hard at him, growling, "Why would I want to do that, you pathetic trainer?" Jack laughed, "Oh, you'll want to beg to save _this_."

He held up my Celebi by it's leg, the pokemon struggling to get free. My eyes widened, Lucy! Jack looked at me evily, holding Lucy up hi. "So, why don't you beg for us?" He said, taking a strand of my hair in his dirty hand, "Or we'll have to torture this thing instead." I whipped my head away and spat in his face, Clark snickering from behind him. Jack slapped me across the face, glaring at me before he ordered, "Hey Clark, show Shade your football kick."

Clark smiled and grabbed Lucy, tossing her up in the air and giving her a swift kick. Lucy screamed as she hit the wall with a thunk, falling to the ground. She pushed herself up onto her hands before Clark kicked her again, the wind was knocked out of her. I stared in horror at the scene before me, tears lining my eyes. "STOP IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "STOP IT PLEASE!" Jack smirked, grapping a knife from his pocket and cutting the Celebi's wings. Lucy screamed in pain as he started to cut her arms and legs, an insane grin on his face.

Mark looked at my pained face, "Wow, you really love that animal? Pathetic!" They continued to torture Lucy, blood splattered on the walls. Rage built up inside me, the flame in my heart couldn't be controlled anymore.

"You know who are the real animals..?" I murmered, Jack looked up. "What?" He asked, "What did you say?" "You know who are the real animals?" I asked in anger, "The ones who really need to be tortured?" My eyes shot up and casted a maddened glare straight at Jack,

**_"PEOPLE LIKE YOU!"_**

What happened next was a blur, I remember throwing off Mark of me and into his twin. My eyes darted twords Jack, I ran twords him, knocking the blade out of his hands. I grabbed his neck, pushing him up against a wall and slapping him across the face. His eyes brimmed tears, his hands struggled to release my grasp as I threw him onto the floor and punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

I looked at Lucy, tears running down my face, she looked like the first day I found her; bruised and bloody. The worst part was that she wouldn't move, "Lucy..?" No response.

"Lucy?" Nothing.

"Lucy! Lucy, please wake up!" The Celebi's eyes still wouldn't open, I screamed her name over and over again, crying into her chest. "LUCY PLEASE!"

Next thing I knew, people were pouring into my room, taking me to a hospital and taking Lucy from my arms. Lucy...

That was my last thought before I blacked out.

* * *

I awoke in my bed, Mom stood over me with Lucy on my chest. I didn't need to tell her what happened that night, all I wanted was my little Lucy...

All I wanted was to know she was ok... I got my wish...

* * *

**Ok, everyone, PLEASE don't flame me for this. Oh, don't worry, a new MLP; FiT will come out sometime. :) Plz Review!**


End file.
